


Maybe Give It a Chance

by Its_me_Finale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Kylo Ren, F/M, Knotting, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Protective Ben Solo, Reylo AU Week, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Finale/pseuds/Its_me_Finale
Summary: Rey Jackson is a down on her luck late bloomer Omega. Kylo Ren/Ben is a successful business strategist and Alpha who doesn't get too close to anyone.When they meet it doesn't seem like it will go anywhere. But reluctantly Kylo finds himself becoming a regular at the coffee shop that Rey works at. She has her guards up though. Is he willing to try to break them down?





	1. Sniffles and Soup

Rey had presented late.

  
Most people would present as alpha or omega at puberty; around 12-15 years old. The fortunate ones that didn’t sprout glands were betas. Simple as that.  
As her typical note of fortune would have it, she presented just as she aged out of the foster system and managed to get out of Unkar Plutts house. She was alone, confused, vulnerable, and empty.

  
The state had given her enough of a start up allowance to live off of until she found work. Enough by their standards. And those standards were low. No one cares about foster kids that ran away every chance she got. No one wanted to adopt the silent girl that refused to smile at anyone that came by. The girl refused to cry in front of people, even if it would tug at their heart strings.

  
It could have helped, allowing herself to be vulnerable. To be noticed. But young Rey didn’t know better. She had hope that her parents needed her to stay put. That they would come back.

She as a fool.

  
And now she was an Omega.

  
That didn’t help with her limited budget; the cost of suppressants now having to be factored in. It also didn’t help that she spent what was supposed to be her first shifts on heat leave right off the bat. Her manager had fired her through text message the third day into her heat. Not believing that she had just presented. That she should have known. Most employers did not leap out of their way to hire omegas. Though it was illegal to not hire due to ones designation it was still a major factor in the decision. And hard to prove that discrimination was the factor in her case- it being her first job and all.

  
But Rey would survive this. She’s survived much worse.

  
Once her heat was done on the 5th day she got up, ate everything she had, and started tossing out resumes at anyone that would take one. She walked in to get to know managers and introduce herself. Some took interest but it soon became apparent that the alpha assistant managers were just humouring her. Flashing her winks and leaning in close.

  
She almost punched one that leaned in more than usual saying, “Looking forward to you working under me.”

  
She settled for tipping him off of his chair.

  
After that stunt Rey met Amilyn Holdo. She had been a bystander to Rey’s chair toppling shenanigans and respected an Omega that could stand up for herself. Amilyn owned a few coffee shops around Tattooine and ran an online consulting business as well as several other ventures. She was an Alpha but never treated anyone lesser than her unless they gave her reason too.

  
Amilyn gave Rey a barista job in the business district.

  
And that is where our story begins.

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
“Skim milk caramel iced coffee for Matt!”

  
Halfway through the shift Rey was dealing with the midday rush. It was too bad she was till and calling out drinks; had she been making them she could think of this evenings to do list. But it was her first week and she hadn’t memorized the recipes yet. They needed to be fast right now she understands. Still, dealing face to face with so many people drained her.

  
The door chimed again and she sighed, tightening the elastic holding her bun in. Looked like this rush was never going to end. Though when Rey refilled her lungs with air she felt enlightened. No longer exhausted at all. Her body was on high alert.

  
Whoever just walked in smelt _godly._

  
Rey was never one to let her nose guide her but damn she might follow this man anywhere. If he would let her.

  
She blinked shaking off the thought. _Calm down body!_ Her inner Omega never really stirred. But she was practically yelling in her mind right now. _Strong Alphaaa_. Her inner Omega was swooning.

  
He was in the back of the line but was taller than the customers in front of him. He wore a big black fall coat with a high collar and had his mouth and nose tucked into it. Hand in his pockets as he stared at nothing in particular.

  
Rey felt like these four customers were in her way. _They are in the way! This counter is in the way! Show alpha your glands! Pull that collar down and let him smell you. Let. Him. Scent. You_. She was suddenly hyper aware of Paige preparing the drinks. Like Rey, Paige was an Omega. Paige was a threat. The other older Omega in the corner was a threat too.

  
_ Calm down me!_ Rey took a calming breath. Letting his scent settle into her lungs. Though it had barely reached her she loved it. It was warm. Like being wrapped in a blanket next to a fire in mid winter. It made her feel content. It made her feel safe. Such a sharpness to it. And a hint of something else that made her stomach clench.

  
It took forever to get through the four customers. She tried reasoning with her inner Omega. Calming herself down. Rey knows that this wouldn’t be anything. She can’t simply say _“Hey what can I get for you? Oh and by the way you smell like the most amazing thing ever. Here’s my phone number.”_

  
Rey wasn’t the one to pursue anyone. She was slow to trust. Even with Finn it took a year and him helping her escape Plutt and move. She thought she could have started to be interested in Finn but soon realized he played for another team. Rey reminded herself that people were mostly snakes. And to be especially wary of strong handsome men. When they could get anything easily they tend to not care about their turnover rate. Handsome Alphas, particularly the younger ones, liked to handle multiple Omegas.

  
When humans first evolved into designations to help with dwindling populations, Alphas would quickly mate an Omega and claim her. They would be a loyal pair and bare as many pups as they could handle. Forever mated to one. A popular theory for this was because of low population and villages and dwellings being far apart. Beggars can't be choosers, and Alphas weren’t willing to upset their Omega by pursuing another.

  
Now that there was enough people to go around, multiple forms of birth control, suppressants, and a potential match being a swipe away that whole dynamic changed. Alphas tested the waters. They slept around. Satisfied their knots until they decided that they found an Omega they wouldn’t mind mating. It didn’t feel special.  
He was in front of her now. And, Gods, this was… something else.

  
She reminded herself to breathe.

  
“Hello, what can I get you today?”

  
He lazily tossed the hair on his face to the side and untucked his mouth from behind his collar. His nose was red and he looked exhausted. But Rey was finding it hard to not focus on his mouth. Blinking she looked into his tired eyes as he said, “Large black coffee, espresso shot, with a pump of hazelnut.”

  
His voice was scratchy. _Alpha’s sick! Take care of him! Be good for him! Needs to be healthy to give us pups!_

  
“Anything else?” she asks. Feeling her heart beat stronger. “We have soup and sandwiches.” Rey gestures to the small chalk menu beside her. Rey hoped he’d order soup. It was only served dine in, they were out of to-go containers, the sign stating that next to an asterisk.

  
He blinks and cracks the slightest smile looking at the board.

  
“Cream of Broccoli please.”

  
“Cream of Broccoli it is.” Rey said excitedly tapping the screen. “A name for the order?”

  
“Kylo.” He says tucking his chin back under his collar. Sniffling slightly. His posture was surprisingly proper for someone being congested and, as it seemed in his case, cold.  
He pulled out his wallet. Rey had to mentally slap her inner Omega to get a hold of herself when she almost drooled seeing his hands.

  
_Alpha has strong hands_. Her inner Omega purred. This girl was going to kill her. A real killer. Rey mentaly started referring to this voice as Kira.

  
“Your total is 10.50, Kylo.” Good. Say Alphas name more.

  
At this point Rey knows this won’t go anywhere. This Alpha barely looked her in the eye. It was enough to be polite and he did smile a little but not really as flashy as an interested Alpha would be. From what she’s experienced anyway.

  
As Kylo pays Rey notices Rose walking in the shutter doors. Its 12:30. Her shift just started. And so did Rey's break.  
Before he could move to the side to wait for his order. Kira decides to be bold.

  
“I can walk your order to your table for you.”

  
He looks up. Rey panics, bracing herself for the rejection.

  
“Yes. Thank you.” Another slight smile and a nod as he walks to the small bench seat in the corner.

  
She scooped his soup into a bowl and grabbed the coffee from where it was waiting besides Paige’s station. “Good luck.” Paige said with a sly smile. Rose raised her eyebrows but was busy with new customers. She was going to have a barrage of questions later. Might as well give them something to really talk about then.

  
Rey, or perhaps Kira, grabbed the information ticket for whatever event the cafe had coming up and took the pen out of her apron. It was time to be brave. She quickly jotted down her phone number and a small delicate swirl of a question mark next to it. Placing the side she had written face down on the table.

  
“Here’s your coffee, soup, and info on…” She took a second to remember. “Our Slam Poetry Night.”

  
Kylo looked up at her grabbing the coffee. Inhaling before taking a sip. With his tired eyes meeting hers he says “Thanks.” Then takes out his phone ending any further conversation.

  
Her heart sinks. Kira’s wounded. But Rey isn’t. It wasn’t like she expected her lunch break to spontaneously turn into an impromptu date. This was real life. And an Alpha like him surely had his pick of the litter. _I mean for gosh sakes I don’t even know the guy!_ She tries reasoning with her wounded inner Omega. He could be a dangerous creep.  
That thought seemed to shut her up. Or maybe it was that she had no reason to be near him anymore. And Rey knew he wasn’t a regular.  
She walked back to the kitchen to grab her small packed lunch from the fridge. Forcing herself to forget the interaction. Reasoning that if it was meant to be he would take the card off the table when he left and call her…

  
_ Don’t get your hopes up!_ Rey reprimanded herself. You don’t know anything about him other than how he likes his coffee.

  
“What was that about?” Rose’s voice shook her.

  
Rey looked up from her lunch bag she realized she’d been staring into the fridge. The rush must have had a lull.  
“What was what about?”

  
“We only walk out orders for overwhelmed parents and eldery. What was with that?” Rose placed a hand on her hip and gave Rey a look that showed she meant business.

  
“He just… seemed sick and… I don’t know I- I just-” Rey was stammering.

  
“Oh my god! You’re finally showing interest in Alphas!” Rose beamed. “I mean I know you presented late but _come on_ I have been watching you give the cold shoulder to anyone that so much smiled too much at you for a whole year now. So your nose finally start working? Is it because he’s tall? The whole John Wick schtick? I don’t know why you watch those movies so much but if-”

  
“Rose!” Paige called from out the shutter doors.

  
Rose glared behind her. “Coming!” She quickly looked back at Rey pointing her finger at Rey. “You and I are not done here missy.” Rose grinned and went back out to assist.  
Rey was doomed.  
~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Card Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo notices Rey's number on the card and doesnt think much of it. He's too busy plotting a way to avoid his mother. Phasma takes the card off of his hands and decides to play matchmaker for the day.

This damn head cold wouldn't leave him alone. Hux, the bastard, kindly called attention to it in the meeting this morning.

"Maybe Ren should take the afternoon off. Get some rest. I would hate for this to affect his work or for this to spread. Don't you agree Mr.Snoke?" The bastard had said it as if Kylo would obviously let something this trivial effect his work.

"Yes, of course Armitage." Snoke separated his clasped hands. "Go on and come back tomorrow if you are feeling better, boy." His hand flipped in a shooing motion. The bastard.

So Kylo had drove off only to find his instincts lead him to a coffee shop. Strong caffeine should wake him up and he could plan the Hosnian merger that evening.

It wasn't anything special. Nice shop, fast enough service, strong enough coffee. The girl who served him seemed to take him as the poetic type and handed him event info on a slam poetry night. He almost laughed at that. He hadn't written poetry in almost a decade.

Not since he had creative differences with his mentor/uncle. Okay, more than creative differences. It was a fall out. No contact. No Christmas cards. Nothing. They come from a stubborn family after all.

Though twice since he walked in the door this girl seemed to have a strong intuition with him. True, Omegas usually were more intuitive but she didn't seem tuned into that side of herself. He had been craving soup since that morning and then the subtle knowledge of his dabbling in poetry. Complete coincidence, Kylo was sure. Still it rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't like being easily read.

_ She didn't read you idiot. Your connecting dots that aren't there. _

It was true he was. He was just thinking that this piece of paper must have been a godsend. He was looking for an excuse to be busy Friday night. His mother was in town that evening and her presentation on _The_ _Lack of Proper Bonding in the Modern Dating Scene_ wasn't going to take up the whole evening. God it sounded so pretentious to him. Just thinking about her pushing her _soul bonds _and _Force connections _theories on him made his blood boil. 

Kylo knew everything he needed to know about the Force. Alphas rained supreme. In business, politics, and bed. Sure Omegas smelt better than betas but it wasn't uncommon or looked down on for an Alpha to partner with one. Usually happened if they were a great lay. But anything special about someone else was in their position in life. _ And in bed. _His inner Alpha added.

Yes, and in bed. Kylo only bothered dating before with powerful women from known families. Anything lesser wasn't worth his time. He was on top and deserved someone to be his equal, his match, his other half. _ My missing piece. _Though that was easier said than done. Everyone around him irritated him to no end. He could tolerate Phasma and her ability to not fuck everything up. The human resources rep was fast at preparing new staff and had a no nonsense attitude. He had a handful of attempted relationships but Kylo found that he was better suited as a bachelor. He'd take in someone casual to satisfy his needs but wasn't looking for anything more. He didn't need anything more. Connections were unnecessary distractions and he was focused on bigger things at the moment. 

It wasn't uncommon for Alphas to think this way. They were focused on positions of power, of image, of possessions. Some were complete douchebags about it but others actually used their instincts to push ahead in society. There were underlying instincts of nurturing but those mostly came out when an Alpha met someone they wanted to start a family with. Or accidentally started a family with. The mating instinct had faded in recent years since the progress in suppressants. Scents weren't as strong and could be ignored for the most part. There would be some moments where a scent would spike; after a workout, near a heat or rut, in emotional moments of distress or attraction, but Kylo never let his nose guide him. Some theories were that scents guided people together. An underlying way of life that connected everyone to everything. 

Kylo did not entertain that theory. That he was not in control of that aspect of his life. 

_ "You only need to listen to your prime instincts to take whatever it is that you want, Kylo Ren. Take control. That is what will make you strong. I see in you a raw and untamed power. If someone looks down on you take the higher ground and cut them down without mercy. If you are to be your grandfather's legacy there can be no hesitation in your heart." _

Snoke had guided him to succeed where his Uncle had failed. Now Kylo was in a high position with the First Order working towards the take over of multiple subsidiaries. Anything worth something they would buy out and if there was resistance they would snuff it out. He learned to grasp onto his dominant instincts and use it to exercise his control over situations. Kylo could be very persuasive. 

At the moment though Kylo was very sick and he absolutely loathed it. It made him feel weak. His mind was clouded and his nose couldn’t pick up as much as it would. It was almost like walking around blindfolded. 

With all this pondering Kylo found himself having finished his soup and wanting nothing more than to be away from everyone. He sighed, leaving the bowl on the table and stuffing his phone back into his wallet. Glancing down again at the card on the table he slid it into his coat as well. Before leaving he took one last glance around. The girl was nowhere in sight. 

The door rang as he left and Kylo realised at that moment that he had forgotten the Hosnian papers on his desk. He started his car and made his way back to the First Order. 

~~~~~~~~

“So what the hell was that Rey?” Rose asked when the shop was near empty. Paige walking up behind her trying to hold back a smile or a laugh. Rey couldn’t tell. 

She sighed. “I don’t know… I just… It felt like if I didn’t do something then I would hate myself later for it. And it wasn’t anything really! I just…” She looked down kicking her shoe along the ground. “...maybe gave him my number?” 

The girls jaws dropped. 

“What do you mean maybe?” Paige tuned in stepping closer. 

“I wrote it on the back of the poetry night card and put it on the table. I doubt he even saw it.” 

Rose was halfway across the floor before Rey finished her sentence. “It’s not here!” She squealed. Rushing back to her sisters side. It was a team interrogation. Rey recognized their good cop bad cop routine.

“Okay so he took it. That's good.” Paige said nodding. “Want me to talk you through handling Alphas? I’ve been dying to teach you the ropes.” 

“Yes Paige teach this innocent little peanut. But let's wait this out a bit. They didn’t flirt at all! That has to be lesson one. Why didn’t you say anything to him Rey?”

“We’re at work! I don’t do this whole thing of putting myself out there! Too much bad can happen if I do.” Rey leaned on the counter. “I gave myself a small piece of hope that’s enough for now. If he calls than he calls if he doesn’t then I can let this go. It’s not like this was anything big. I’m not missing out on much.”

“Oh honey but you are.” Paige patted Rey’s shoulder. “Alpha cock just hits the sp-”

“Paige!” Rose swatted her sister. “We are at work!”

“Fine I’ll make this family friendly.” She looked Rey in the eye. “You’re missing a piece Rey. I know a lot of Alpha’s suck and betas can be alright for us too but even they can suck and the whole dating scene right now is a mess but.” Paige took a deep breath. “Honey, they balance us out. It’s not about being submissive or lesser it’s about filling that empty feeling inside. You have to take a chance with some people. Let them in. _ Be vulnerable _.” Rey and Rose were staring at Paige now. Surprised that she could sound so wise. “I know it’s scary but if you’re scared of being rejected by an Alpha don’t be.Thats what makes the kill switch great.” Paige shrugged and looked deep into Rey's eyes. “It’s worth it to try. Even if it’s just a small fling. Plus I’ve been rooting for you to find someone to screw you through your next heat and-” 

“PAIGE!” The girls said in unison. Blushing furiously. 

“Okay! God, I’ll stop!” Waving her hands in mock surrender. 

“So what do you think Rey? Why did you give him your number exactly?” Rose asked.

“I don’t know. Something came over me and I just _ had to _. If that makes sense?” Rey was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

“Your inner ‘Mega got ya huh? Damn Rey he must have really called out to you.” Paige said while grabbing a cloth to clean her station. 

“What are you talking about? This is normal? What got me?”

“That little voice in your mind like a backseat driver of sorts. It’s not normal per se.” Paige shrugs spritzing the bottle of sanitizer. “There’s more studies coming out now and I’m learning some of it in my designation studies class, but a lot of it is brushed off as theoretical nonsense. It’s a side of us that starts to awaken when around an Alpha that is most likely highly compatible with our specific make up. I haven’t experienced it but I know of a few people that have.”

“Awe! Rey this is so cute!” Rose was gushing. Her face was going to get stuck with the smile she was wearing. She gasped “He better fucking call you.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if he doesn’t call and comes in for coffee.” Rey said hugging herself. She wanted to kick Kira in the shins.

“Hello? Kill switch babe? Best thing ever.” Paige responded picking up cups and handing them to Rey who placed them in the sink. The three of them were working slow as snails and Rey was glad that Amilyn wasn’t checking in today.

“A kill what now?” Rey was lost. Rose gently rubbed Paige's arm soothingly. Responding for her sister.

“You really need to pick up a designation book Rey.” Rose chidded. “There’s a fancier term for it but basically a kill switch is something Omegas have as a sort of coping mechanism. If an Alpha flat out rejects them it flips something in the Omegas head. It hurts at first, yes, but it’s there to protect you from being crippled by it. Basically, it puts a wall up between you and that Alpha. You can still be around him but you kinda...” Rose was at a loss for words now and glanced sideways at Paige for help. 

“You no longer see them as an option.” Paige finished. “Helps you be around them and them around you. Happened with me and Amilyn. She didn’t appreciate the age difference and told me no. I thought it was going to be hella awkward working for her after that but when I saw her again it was like she had the blandest possible car freshener hanging around her neck with a bunch of do not cross tape plastered on her. Like my mind had control alt deleted anything about her that called out to me.”

Rey blinked. “Oh… well that's… reassuring I guess.” Rey was floored at the Amilyn of it all but wasn’t going to start asking. It clearly wasn’t a topic Paige talked about much. 

“Rey it will turn out fine!” Rose perked up. “I mean what's the worst that can happen?”

~~~~~~

Too soon Kylo is back at his desk gathering the Hosnian papers. Grabbing the USB he kept in his pocket and his phone he tosses it on the desk and plugs in the USB to download extra files he may need. 

“Back so soon?” A familiar voice calls from the door. 

Kylo doesn’t bother looking up from the screen as she walks into his office the door still ajar. “Yes Phas, just gathering some papers to review. I’ll be out of your hair soon so don’t worry. I won’t get any of your troopers sick.”

“Hmm how kind of you. Was going to ask if you wanted to get a drink but you sound like shit.” She snickered and leaned against the wall next to his desk. She only sat during meetings or in her own office. “What’s this?” She snagged the card from the edge of his desk.

“A way to escape Leia hopefully. My excuse to be busy Friday night. She already found out I had no meetings because one of your damn receptionists divulged my itinerary.” Kylo quickly unplugged his USB and turned to Phasma. 

“Excuse me!” A polite knock on the ajar door made Kylo and Phasma stop glaring at each other for a moment. It was Bazine Netal. One of the best lawyers in Coruscant. She could have been one of the youngest partners at a top firm by now but Snoke had managed to snag her to be the First Orders line of defence against any potential or active lawsuits. She was young, successful, and a beauty. 

“I noticed you were back, Ren, and was wondering if you wanted anything to drink? Temp is doing a coffee run and I could give him both of your orders if you would like.” Bazine continued half leaning into the room. Hands rested on the frame. 

“No thank you.” They both said in unison. 

Bazine laughed. “Alright. Back to it then.” She waved as she left.

Phasma’s gaze followed Bazine as she left but she went back to her glare at Kylo.

“I’ll figure that receptionist situation out don’t you worry. Information like that isn’t something that should be given out over the phone without authorization. But besides that-” Phasma waved the card. “Who’s the Omega?”

Kylo blinks. “What?”

Phasma turns the card over to show him the scrawled phone number across the back and a delicate question mark beside it. No name. The barista girl?

“I had no clue that was there actually.” Kylo turns to place the papers in a folder to leave. 

“Well is she cute?” She sniffs the card. “She smells like she’d be cute.”

“Does it matter? She was a barista. I’m not interested.”

“I don’t know. I think your mom wouldn’t hesitate to interrupt you watching a show, but you on a date watching a show? She wouldn’t intrude the whole time she’s in town.”

Kylo thought about it for a moment. Hating that she was right. He was facing enough of her fury for dodging so many of her calls lately. If he had a solid excuse that would get her off his back? He’d take it. Lying to her wouldn’t do Kylo any good. He knew that women always found out.

He rubbed his chin grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. Phasma grinned. Undoubtedly liking seeing this weakened state of his. Kylo sighed. “You’re right.”

Phasma didn’t miss a beat. “Great! Here’s your Omega’s card. Call her set it up. I’ll come to your wedding and-” Kylo held a hand up refusing the card.

“Not with the _ barista _. I have standards Phas.”

Phasma pulled back her hand. “Oh of course…” She glanced at the doorway then looked back at Kylo. “How about Bazine then? She seems to have taken a liking to your for some reason. She’s pretty and has a head on her shoulders, kinda sharp for an Omega in my opinion,” Phasma shrugged “but that’s your type right? Maybe give it a chance. She could be your match.”

Kylo half laughs half scoffs a that. “Yeah I’ll give it a chance.” He stands up grabbing his things from the desk. “As always very helpful. Thank you Phasma I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Phasma grins and winks at Kylo. “Yeah get it girrl.”

Kylo laughs his sour mood this morning lessened by his only friend. They make their way out his office.

“Oh and one more thing Ren,” Phasma stops him and he looks at her holding the card up. “You wouldn’t mind if I played matchmaker again with this would you?”

He blinks a little surprised she was so interested in this piece of paper. 

“Of course not. What’s your mind scheming now?”

“Depends. Was she cute?” 

Kylo was thrown. “What?”

“It's not that difficult a question Kylo. The omega. Was she cute?” 

Kylo thinks for a moment. He never really thought in terms of _ cute. _ But he thought back and remembered her freckle splattered cheeks, her accent, her smile and her big hazel eyes.

“Yes. She was-” He stopped himself. “She was alright. You need a specific type of Omega or what?” 

“No not really. It’s just one of my new hires is having a tough time staying… Motivated. I figure a little cute Omega tail might make his day and he’d stop moping around here.”

“What? A new hire hating working here? Thought you could whip the troops into order with your resourcefulness. I guess you're just losing your touch-OUCH!” Phasma punched him in the ribs. Causing a small burst of coughing. 

“Hush up. I do my job now go do yours, Romeo.” She stuffed the card into her pocket and pulled out a tissue from another. “Now blow your nose and go ask that girl out. Let her know of your intentions too, Ky, I’d hate to have to file harassment papers against you.”

“Are you my mother now?” Kylo blew his nose and tossed it in the nearby crashcan. “How do I look?” He asks arms opening in a mock show of his torso. 

“You would be a lucky man if I were your mother.” she said straightening his collar. “There you're… fine enough now.” She wrinkled her nose a bit. 

“Speaking of men getting lucky,” He rearranged the words with a smirk. “who are you handing that card off to?” Kylo said walking backwards down the hall towards Bazines office.

Phasma grinned and cracked her neck before saying. “Finn Hassan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do a thorough edit of this so if there's spelling errors I apologize. Was just eager for this to continue.  
Ah! I'm getting mad at this even though I'm writing it. Trust me it will be worth the cringyness. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! First attempt at Alpha/Omega writing and trust me there is smut to come! (Pun intended) I usually just get strait to the knitty and gritty and the honkey tonk ba donk a donk but wanted this to be a cute relationship.  
First time publishing on this site so nice to meet you and thank you for reading! Cheers.  
~Finale


End file.
